


Nap under the Sun

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [31]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Napping, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed and Thornstriker go out for a walk on a nice day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap under the Sun

 

It had been a harsh summer the past week.  Rains and storms had made in impossible for anything to be done.  Many assumed the God of Rain was not in a good mood or that the God of Storm had not blown off enough steam the past spring.

 

In any case, it was the first beautiful day the gods and the humans had had in a while.  Warm sunlight, not a cloud in sight, and a feeling of happiness filled the air.

 

Which was why after being locked up inside for a week, The God of Wrath escorted his lover out for a walk in the jungle.

 

Bloodshed took Thornstriker to an open field within the sea of trees.  Here was where he allowed her off his back to let her walk next to him as they enjoyed this blissful day.

 

But everything came with a catch.  In this case, the warm day was getting a little humid, meaning that throats were getting parched.

 

Thornstriker was smart.  She knew to always bring a small pouch of water with her on a long walk in the sun.  But her lover, having been a jaguar for the entire time, had no such luxury.

 

She was starting to notice his tongue hanging out more.  It almost seemed as if the cat was heaving.  She didn't know cats that well, but she knew Bloodshed well enough by now that she could figure out what was going on.

 

He was definitely dehydrated and he was didn't want to disturb her pleasant mood by asking for some of her water.  No, he never liked to ask anything of her.  He was always the one bending his needs to attend to her needs.

 

"Bloodshed?"

 

He looked up to her.

 

"... Do you need something to drink?" She gestured to her water pouch and held it out in front of her. 

 

Shit. She could tell that he was thirsty? And it wasn't that bad... A little parched, but nothing he couldn't deal with. He shook his head. "That's your water."

 

"But you're dehydrated. Please have some-"

 

"I'm not going to take your water." 

 

"But-"

 

"I don't want you to get thirsty later because I drank your water."

 

Oh Bloodshed.  Always putting her before him.  Always placing her on a pedestal higher than him.

 

"But I don't want you to get sick if you're thirsty."

 

"I'll be alright."

 

"Please, Bloodshed."

 

He felt bad for making her plea, but while he wished he could have a small sip, he didn't want to take her water.  After all, what if something happened where she might need water for herself?

 

Though thinking about it now, he did seem a bit foolish for not taking water when he really needed it.  She would probably chide him on it later.  After all, what good would come from him collapsing from dehydration?  And it wouldn't be good to be parched if an animal attacked or something.

 

But it just seemed wrong to drink from her pouch...

 

"I... don't want to get dirty your pouch."

 

Sighing, Thornstriker slumped her shoulders.  But then she remembered something.

 

"Why don't you get a sip at the river?"

 

"Huh-?  River?"

 

"We passed a river on the way here that was coming from this way, I think.  It's probably not that far away.  If you want, you can just run there and get a quick drink."

 

"I-" Bloodshed wished he had thought of getting a drink from there while passing it, but now it was presenting more problems, "I... But then I'll have to leave you here alone."

 

"I'll be fine.  It should only be a quick run from here."

 

"But- What if something happens while I'm gone?"

 

"Bloodshed, I'll be fine.  If anything, I'll call for you.  But please get a drink.  I wouldn't want you to get sick because you didn't want to leave me alone to get a drink."

 

The jaguar bit his own lip, a feat Thornstriker didn't think possible for a feline before he walked up to nuzzle her hand.

 

"I'll be right back.  Just wait for me here, okay?"

 

"Okay Bloodshed.  Just go get a drink."

 

And with a staggered walk away from her, the god finally turned and ran through the field. She gave a soft sigh once he was out of sight, deciding to take a seat on the grass. Oh... it was rather cool. A very nice contrast to the sunny weather.

 

She decided to lie on her back, closing her eyes so she wouldn't be blinded by the sun's rays. Primus, this was so nice and relaxing... And peaceful. She loved it when Bloodshed would go on walks with her. It was just so serene and peaceful... Very different from the village life... 

 

Before she even realized it, she had fallen asleep. 

 

XXX

 

Bloodshed didn't realize he was gulping down the river water until he nearly dunked his head in.  Primus, maybe he was thirsty.  Either that, or he had ran here harder than he thought.

 

Still, this river was a rather nice place.  It was getting close to midday, so perhaps they could spend some time here when the sun was overhead.  It would also be a good place for Thornstriker to refill her pouch.

 

Speaking of which, he finished drinking his fill and started running back.  It hadn't even been that long, but still he was worried.  It always seemed like every time she was out of his sight, something bad always happened to her.  It unnerved him to no end how many horrible situations she had almost or had been in when he wasn't looking.

 

In almost no time at all, he came back to the clearing she had been in.  But in a moment of horror, he couldn't see her.

 

His instincts kicked in, his mind screaming as he began to look around, trying to find her and pick up her scent...

 

Only to find that she really hadn't gone anywhere.

 

As he stepped forward to the small area they had been standing in before, he nearly stepped on his lover.  He feared the worst again until he saw her chest breathing.

 

A quick look over found no injuries.  Thornstriker had simply... fallen asleep.

 

Primus, they hadn't been walking for that long.  And he hadn't been away that long...

 

Hesitantly, he leaned in and nudged her shoulder gently.  The sleeping woman did little other than curl up further into a ball with a peaceful smile on her face.

 

It was hard to not want to join her.

 

Bloodshed looked up and around.  Well, they were far away from any dangerous areas.  And he couldn't sense anything dangerous in the region like a predator or human.

 

And the sun did feel quite nice on his back along with the soft field ground beneath the pads of his paws.

 

Plus, he didn't want to wake her up.  She was already comfortable.  And they weren't in a rush to go anywhere soon.

 

Giving the best impression of a shrug any jaguar could give, the God of Wrath snuggled up next to his lover, his tail coming around to keep her within the circle of his large feline body.  She curled up further into his warm fur.

 

His mouth turned up in a small smile as he nuzzled his head into hers, letting the bliss of sleep overcome him.

 

And they would be undisturbed as they napped under the sun for most of the afternoon.

 

END


End file.
